He's gonna pay
by Miroku8o8Luver
Summary: Who's Gonna pay? Miroku? Once Sango sees him flirting with another village girl she trys to move on, but she notices she had made a HUGE mistake... is Sango gonna get over Miroku?-Read 'My baby'-chapter2- if you wanna find out what happens next. FLUFF!


He's gonna pay  
  
Walking along on the journey for the jewel shards Kagome, Inu Yasha and of course Miroku took a break at the village. In the village Miroku was always flirting with village girls and that always did break my heart. He just doesn't know how much pain I go thru when I see him flirt with another girl. Sometimes I think to myself 'all those village girls are so beautiful, unlike me...' But if he really liked me or "loved" me he wouldn't hurt me like this. I was so fed up.  
  
"Kagome... I need time alone" I said. With a stubborn look on my face  
  
"Alright...where are you going?" Kagome asked  
  
"I can't stand him" I yelled watching him flirt with the village girls.  
  
"Who? oOo ... Must be Miroku again..." she said. I nodded. My heart was aching hard just watching him flirt with them especially in front of me. I always thought he liked me...well that's what Kagome told me. And I also thought he knew I liked him...unless Kagome never told him.  
  
'What am I kidding' I thought 'He's just a stupid MONK'. Thinking that to myself...I just wanted to give up on him right away. I still really loved him. But he always hurts me and it's not worth it to bare the pain.  
  
"I know you love him Sango...Don't give up on him...Cause I know you don't want to..."Kagome said with her hand on my shoulder "He's perfect for you...He just doesn't notice he's in love... please don't get over him..."  
  
"Why?" I asked loudly with curiosity "he doesn't seem worth it to me!"  
  
"Please Sango give it some time...Don't hurt him..."  
  
I didn't really understand her because I didn't know what she was talking about. How can I hurt him when he is always the one hurting me?  
  
"Kagome...I'm not forcing you to tell me what is on your mind but I hate the villagers..."I almost teared "They are so cruel...they always turn their noses up to me when they see me and they make cruel rumors about me"  
  
Kagome laid my head on her shoulders as I started to tear..."It's alright...you never do anything to them" she said "They're just jealous"  
  
My eyes widened... "Why the hell would they be jealous of me...wait jealous of what?!"  
  
Kagome looked down. Sometimes it's really hard to understand Kagome. She doesn't make sense thru all the things she says.  
  
I watched and stood there looking around in the village...I walked alone...Inu Yasha and Kagome was arguing and Miroku was too busy...yeah. "I can't take him anymore! Er..." I said to my self...  
  
I walked by a village house, I stopped by a tree and sat there. I was just admiring the village house in front of me. It was one of the biggest and nicest village houses in this village. I kept staring and it reminded me of Miroku. So I just looked away with a "feh" and my hands crossing over my chest. I felt mad. At that moment I hated everything that reminded me of Miroku. It would just burn my heart.  
  
The door of the house open as light came out from the windows on the other side. It blurred my eyes. The person who came out of the door was so gorgeous. My eyes lit as I starred. He walked up to me and said "Hey, I'm Kyo...What's your name? While he checked me out. His eyes struck me as they sparkled. Am I in love?  
  
I stuttered "I'm...Sa...Sa...Sango". I forgot all about Miroku for the moment and I didn't feel like I cared for him anymore. I looked at his hair and studied him. I stood up. He was the same height of Miroku. But his hair was glittering and brownish black. His eyes were gorgeous. It was the same as Miroku as well...But I enjoyed staring at his more.  
  
"Whoa..."he interrupted me from my stare... "You're really pretty..." I blushed and I smiled slightly. I can't believe I was flirting with another guy! I never had feelings for another person besides Miroku for a long time.  
  
We walked and spent time with each other in the forest where the light flashed thru the trees. We had a great time. He is sooo cute! I felt so happy like before, actually I never felt this happy before but I felt something missing; I don't know what it was... But I just ignored the feeling. I had to get back with the gang at the cabins. So he walked me back to the village. He asked me if I could see him again and I nodded and smiled. I really did want to see him again. By the time we got to the village Inu Yasha, Kagome, and HOUSHI-SAMA... was waiting there for me. They were eating.  
  
"Sango! Sango!" she yelled "come join us for lunch!"  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha just stared as they watch Kyo wondering who he was. He stood back of me while I responded to Kagome. "No it's alright I'm not hungry".  
  
I saw them talking and looking at me and Kyo. They looked at him in an odd way. I turned around.  
  
"Kyo...I have to go...I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hai, Sango...I'll miss you..." he kissed me on my lips in front of everybody and I felt embarrassed. Miroku stood up quickly from the bench he was sitting on but Inu Yasha held back down. Kagome walked up to us.  
  
"Hi...I don't think we've met, I'm Kagome" She said in a flirting voice. She shook his hand. As I saw this time I saw Inu Yasha stood up from the bench while Miroku pulled him down this time. Kagome smiled as she couldn't resist him.  
  
"He's cute..." She whispered really softly in my ear so Kyo couldn't hear.  
  
Kyo watched and smile softly as he knew we were talking about him. We were flirting and Inu Yasha and Miroku looked jealous. But we were to busy paying attention to Kyo, Miroku and Inu Yasha didn't matter to us for the moment. They had sour looks on their faces. I'm glad Miroku looked as though he knew how I use to feel when I saw him flirt with other girls.  
  
We asked him to stay for lunch but he said "no thank you". His voice sounded sweet as bells ringing in my ears.  
  
Before Kyo left he gave me another peck on the lips. Kagome and I walked back talking about how gorgeous he was. She was shocked that I was forgetting all about Miroku. But now she wants me to stick with Kyo, I still felt the feeling that was missing in my heart and it was irritating, but still yet I ignored it.  
  
It was night. We got into our cabins. I was on the top bunk while Kagome was on the bottom bunk. Miroku and Inu Yasha had their own cabin next to ours.  
  
It was night and me and Kagome couldn't stop talking about Kyo...I felt like I was in love. Kagome was so happy for me. But yet I felt bad for Miroku as Kagome told me he still loves me. But it seemed like he didn't so I'm glad I moved on. Now all that matters to me was Kyo.  
  
"Wow Sango, you got a really cute boyfriend now...I'm happy that you got over Miroku but he really cares for you." She said  
  
I paused, I felt so happy but I also feel empty. Then Kagome asked me what I liked about him. "I like him because...He's cute! And he's just cute!" I said playing around. Kagome and laughed. "But no really he cares for me unlike...you know and he also loves me and not any other girl that comes along. He loves me he said because I'm just me to him...I'm just me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu Yasha and I heard Kagome and Sango in their cabin as we spied on them thru the window. They didn't notice... Inu Yasha was plainly and normally mad and I...I don't know...I never felt so forgotten. When I heard them talking about that guy...Kyo I think I felt so crushed...stepped on and spitted on. She dropped me like a used tissue.  
  
"I must do something to get her back... I don't like that guy...there is something I feel bad about him Inu Yasha" I whispered to Inu Yasha "Keh" He crossed his arms "I don't like him either"  
  
A rock hit the cabin and the girls heard so Inu Yasha and I lay down on the ground quickly so that the girls don't know we are spying on them. We looked back. It was Shippo who threw the rock.  
  
"oOo! I'm telling Kagome you're spying on them! Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Why you little bastard! I'm going to get you!" Inu Yasha yelled! He ran after Shippo hitting him on the head. I ran into the cabin while the girls looked outside from their cabin. I got into mines, Shippo and Inu Yasha's cabin before they could catch me. They just saw Inu Yasha running after Shippo.  
  
Kagome ran out there and tried running after him trying to stop Inu Yasha from going crazy. As for me I just watched out my window watching Sango laugh at Kagome, Inu Yasha and Shippo. I missed her laugh. I wish she was chasing me like before when I got her mad. Now I feel like nothing to her. 'What did I do? What do I do? Why has she forgotten about me?' I thought to myself. It's so painful without her around me. I miss her attention.  
  
A few tears dropped from my face and hit the ground. When that tears touch the floor it was like Sango heard it fall. She turned and saw me looking out my window. All of a sudden she stopped laughing. I walked away from the window so I couldn't be seen by her no more. I sat on my top bunk just thinking. I couldn't stop thinking about her and only her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and I continued talking about Kyo...He was just so hard to get my mind off of. All of a sudden a rock hit our cabin and Kagome and I got scared. We also heard Shippo yelling something but it never clearly come out what he was saying, but we heard him yell Kagome a few times. We ran out and saw Inu Yasha chasing after Shippo. Kagome ran after Inu Yasha while I was just watching, laughing. It was really funny. But there was a noise, it sounded like water... but it felt like a feeling that struck me. I looked and turned to where I felt it. I turned to Inu Yasha's and Miroku's cabin. As I looked I saw Miroku, he was looking at me. He looked really sad.  
  
I still had those feelings for him. When he is sad, I'm sad...when He's in a bad mood, I am also, etc. It's like all the moods he has affects me also. And I don't know why. I watched him but then he walked away from the window and I couldn't see him anymore. So I walked into my cabin and lay on my top bunk.  
  
Finally Kagome stopped Inu Yasha and now Shippo has to sleep with us not the boys. She thinks Shippo will be dog food by the morning. So when she got back we got ready to sleep. We showered and changed [while Shippo wasn't watching of course] brushed our teeth and got ready for bed. Kagome and Shippo fell asleep already and I took a long time to fall asleep...I was too busy thinking of Kyo and also...Miroku. I felt bad for Miroku and yet I feel as if I'm in love with Kyo. Then on I decided to forget about Miroku.  
  
---Morning--- Its morning now and it was beautiful. Looking out the window the sky was mixed with orange, pink and blue clouds. The sun was rising. I sat there and kept looking out the window. Kagome and Shippo and the rest of them were outside making breakfast. Then Someone came to the window. IT WAS KYO!  
  
"KYO?! What are you doing here so early?!" I asked surprised.  
  
"I had to see you again, my Sango" he responded.  
  
I smiled back in a flirty way and told him I'd meet him out side away from Kagome them. I got dressed into my normal clothes, put on some make up and ran out.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome caught me "where are you going? Aren't you going to eat break fast with us?!"  
  
"I'm not hungry, I'll be back later!" I walked fast so that they wouldn't catch me running off with Kyo instead of them. I was so glad they didn't catch me.  
  
Kyo and I went back to the spot where we were yesterday in the forest and he sat me down on his lap. He was kissing my neck as I blushed and let him continue. I also started to kiss him back. But then He was kissing me a little too much and now he is trying to kiss me in the wrong spots. He tried to undress me! I notice He was trying to seduce me. I felt so uncomfortable. He pulled off my top as I was only in my bra. He kept kissing me and I felt so uncomfortable that I slapped him. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

I went out to look for more fire wood while Inu Yasha and the rest go and try setting the fire. I walked into the woods and heard noises. I wondered what it was. I looked thru a bush to see what the noises where. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Sango...she was with that other guy...I felt my heart tare into little pieces. My eyes widened as I saw what they were doing. He was kissing her on her neck and other places I couldn't stand to watch. He was pulling her top off as he was seducing her. My heart froze.  
  
I ran back to the camp. I was so angry I was punching all the walls of the cabin and tearing at the same time. Inu Yasha and Kagome, they were trying to stop me as I went mad. Shippo was surprised to ever see me mad. He was scared he ran into the cabin. I felt like Inu Yasha for a moment. Now I know how it feels when he gets mad for Kagome. I never had seen myself like this. I never knew I would feel like this.  
  
"Miroku calm down!!!" Inu Yasha and Kagome yelled holding me down and trying to control me. I felt so mad...I almost punch Inu Yasha. But they held me down trying to calm me down. I started to cry; Kagome held me and let me cry on her shoulder. I never felt such pain before in my life. It feels much painful than being stabbed thru your chest.  
  
"Miroku it's alright...It's going to be okay..." Kagome said  
  
"What had happened Miroku?! Why the hell are you going mad for?" Inu Yasha looked worried.  
  
I didn't answer and I just sat there with my eyes closed. I was praying. I tried to calm down as much as I can. I wiped my tears off and stood up with an angry face and walked into the cabin. Inu Yasha and Kagome watched every move I made until I entered into the cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He pulled almost all my clothes off. I couldn't do anything. He kept holding me down. I felt so ashamed. I was being raped and sexually harassed. He touched me and he kissed me everywhere and I just lay there crying hoping for someone to save me. I sobbed and closed my eyes and let him do what he planned to do because I couldn't save myself. I wanted to die. I traded in Miroku for this. 'I'm sorry Miroku' I told to myself. He sexually touched me and everything for hours. When he was finished, he ran away leaving me nude.  
  
I cried on the ground. It's my fault this happened, I decided on it. As I felt my face my entire make up was smeared by my tears. I laid there and waited for someone to come. But no one was there for me, there was no Miroku. I got up struggling with some blood from my lips. I got dressed. I felt torn up and I felt half dead. If only I was dead before I had to face everyone.  
  
I tried to walk but I was limping. I fell to the ground and now I crawled while everything was turning black. I leaned on a tree and I stayed there for the night crying hoping I would just die. I never felt so stupid and I never felt so hurt...not only physically also mentally, for hurting Miroku. I only notice now that I loved only one man. His name was Miroku. He was the only one that would treat me the way I was supposed to. And I noticed although he was perverted he would never hurt a girl. He appreciates all girls only just a little too much. He treated me in the right way and I thought it was painful. It was never compared to the pain I have now. I didn't know it was more painful to leave Miroku for another guy. I didn't know. Now I know all the pain I use to have from Miroku was never compared to this. Now I know...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been one day and she never returned. I miss her and I need her. But she left me for that other guy. He's much better than me and she loves him. I shall let her pick because I don't have a say in her life. I don't control her. But it only feels that way because of this thing called jealousy. The only question I asked...Is why, Sango...Why did you leave me? Why did you break my heart by leaving me for another guy? Why?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

It's been one day now and all my blood dried but I still felt torn up. I feel so destroyed, not only on the outside but in the inside. I had only enough strength to walk to the lake in the forest. I washed myself off. I had bruises and cuts. It still sore but I have to be strong. I walked half way and half way limping. By the time I went to the cabin I ran into Kagome.  
  
"Oh my GOSH! Sango! Are you okay" she yelled  
  
Everything was turning black again and I almost fell to the ground but someone had caught me...it wasn't Kagome, it wasn't Inu Yasha...It was Miroku. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his face. His face was worried. He was crying. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I saw Sango walking out of the forest as she was limping. She ran into Kagome and I ran with her. I don't think she noticed me because she was blacking out. She almost fell but I caught her. I cried I thought she was gonna die...she looked so torn up wit cuts all over her and bruises too. I don't know what happened but I think it had something to do with that guy. He's gonna pay.  
  
We got her into her cabin and let her rest. We put a cold towel on her head and treated all her scars and bruises. She looked as if she was in pain. But now I feel as if I am in pain. 

[A/n: don't you just want to cry? go ahead it's a free country...well its not really done but i'll be working on it and yeah i hope you liked it... go read my other stories if you like. KK review and tell me what i need improvement on...or just tell me how i did. K Much love and alojahz...Buh Bai!]


End file.
